Vehicles such as battery-electric vehicles and hybrid-electric vehicles contain a traction-battery assembly to act as an energy source. For example, the traction-battery assembly is electrically connected to an electric machine that provides torque to driven wheels. The traction-battery assembly may include components and systems to assist in managing vehicle performance and operations. It may also include high-voltage components and an air or liquid thermal management system to control the temperature of the components.
Electric machines typically include a stator and a rotor that cooperate to convert electrical energy into mechanical motion or vice versa. The electric machines may include thermal management systems to cool the stator, rotor, or both.